


When You're Anxious Just Smell The Flowers

by isseitaka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi Sawamura makes a hot cameo, Dorks who fall for eachother, Flower shop working Suga (because I can), Hanamaki who finds everything hilarious, M/M, Nurse Matsukawa, Sugawara is an angel (but not really), Unlucky week for Oikawa., taking care of the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isseitaka/pseuds/isseitaka
Summary: Oikawa was having one of the most unluckiest weeks of his life. And then he wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> OiSuga, maybe “I twisted my ankle and you’re the only one here strong enough to carry me to the nurse’s office but we’re both really awkward” AU ? :3 
> 
> So this is a request I got literally a year ago, and I had yet to post even one of my requests (I APOLOGIZE!!). But I've been in a good mood this month and... well, here it is! There's definitely going to be a second chapter to this.

Oikawa has officially deemed this week the lousiest of his life, and he has had some pretty shitty days before. On Monday, his professor sent him an email warning him that he had not received the mandatory electronic copy of his essay due the week before and worth a good chunk of his grade.

Oikawa did remember sending it, though he had been in a rush and might not have pressed a button or two. So he went to the apartment he shared with his childhood friend, only to realize that he didn't have a copy of said assignment, his computer having conveniently broken down the day-before-yesterday and was still in the shop. 

So after sending a quick email from his phone, practically begging his professor for his essay back while explaining the situation, he visited his office the next day to collect his paper, which strangely contained a large coffee stain that he swore wasn't there when he handed it in ('Ah... My child was being a little reckless at the breakfast table' The professor explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin over his face, after having given him a brutal scolding about responsibility). Nonetheless, Oikawa quickly ran to the library to type it up, aware he probably lost a good percentage of it by now.

To make matters worse, that Wednesday, after whining to his girlfriend of almost a month of his frustrating situation, she had suddenly dropped a bombshell on him; that it just wasn’t working out, that he didn’t seem that interested in her and vise versa, ‘It’s just as hard on me then it is for you!’ She defended angrily after Oikawa had argued with her because he knew, quite frankly, that was just bullshit and rightfully said so. She had left in a huff and he watched as her friends came over from another table to comfort her while glaring in his direction.

He didn't care though, grumbling as he got up and left while calling up his best friend-and-roommate to explain his situation, but more so to cry about his fate and how it couldn't get any worse. Iwaizumi and their friends Matsukawa and Hanamaki had taken him to the nearest bar to get his mind off things, where he was approached by a daring girl who thought he was cute and asked for a dance. Oikawa was slightly tipsy by then, and dancing did sound like a good stress-reliever.

Trouble stirred, however, when the boyfriend arrived and didn't take it to well seeing some pretty boy dancing with his girl. Iwaizumi had immediately gotten involved when it turned violent, right after Oikawa had been thrown across the dance floor to one of the bar tables, and watching closely while rubbing his now-aching back as Matsukawa and Hanamaki cheered Iwaizumi on. It wasn't long before two options were proclaimed by the bartender, either wait for the police to come or get the hell out, which of course all of them chose the latter.

Iwaizumi had later reminded Oikawa of his own plans to visit his parents for the long weekend. So now Oikawa was heartbroken, best-friendless, and still slightly sore from the other night, having no choice but to tell his best friend that it was no problem if he didn't want to come back to a dead body. Iwaizumi retaliated by barely missing him with a bag of already fully packed clothes, responding that he will see him at his funeral. 

Now it was Sunday and Oikawa really felt like he pissed off some demi-god when he visited his favorite cafe on the university campus and spotted his now-ex girlfriend twirling her hair cutely over her finger while flirting up some barista that Oikawa now severely disliked. With his mood now out, he walked out to collect his thoughts, wondering what he should do in his spare time. He had contemplated staying at home, stuffing his mouth and watching sci-fi movies, you know, the usual. But he had already done that for the past few days and it wouldn't be such a problem if Iwaizumi's words and face didn’t keep flickering in his mind warning him that if he continued like this, he'd become ugly and that would certainly be a shame seeing as how his only redeeming qualities were his looks.

 _“Iwa-chan, rude!"_

Oikawa sulked to himself, dropping his head slightly. Maybe he should visit the insufferable couple, and put a damper on their love lives, perhaps drag them out for a game of volleyball. Last time when Oikawa had been dumped, he had found a way into Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s house and their stocked-up fridge, eating their food, forcing his way between them until Iwaizumi was called and he had been forcefully dragged out by the scruff.

He was too encompassed with his own thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of a horn warning him of the upcoming crusade until the vehicle was right beside him, barely missing him by an inch - startling him enough to twist around in the frenzy and in turn lose his balance.

And that's how Oikawa, sudden barer of bad luck found himself on the ground, staring up at the sky wondering what the heck he had ever done in his past life to warrant such behavior. His back ached, his legs hurt, and now all he wanted to do was crawl in a hole and stay there for the rest of his life.

He had barely crossed the road, which allowed other vehicles to drive passed him, while some stared at him through the window. Oikawa couldn't find it in himself to give them all the finger, instead concentrating on taking his damn time to get up. Not many pedestrians were found on that side of the road since it wasn’t the usual crossing, but the few who tried to help Oikawa had quite blatantly sent away as he wasn’t in the mood for thanking other people. But oh if that driver had stayed, he would have loved to have a few words with him- 

He heard the creak of a motor near to him and footsteps suddenly running in his direction, but he was too focused on moving into a sitting position to really pay them any mind. A yelp escaped his throat as he suddenly grabbed hold of his foot that pulsed with sharp yet familiar pins and needles; it wasn't the first time he had gotten hurt this week or even in his life, but damnit...

"Are you alright?!" A voice asked appearing beside him, initially having startled Oikawa. He looked up to acknowledge the bystander though the sun got into his eyes which further dampened his mood.

Did he look like he was alright? He totally wasn’t. Shitty week, shitty life, why did he even leave the comfort of his own home? He didn’t realize he was voicing these thoughts out loud until he saw the expression over the man’s face who was suddenly crouching by his side looking both surprised and concerned.

Oikawa had taken a quick look at his appearance; with dark blue overalls, a bandana wrapped over his head with locks of silver hair peeking through and what seemed like dirt dusted over his pale cheeks (and similar darker markings on his knees and center).

To be quite honest, it looked like he fell into the road instead of Oikawa.

The man blinked, seemingly taken off guard, before he began to laugh. Which surprised Oikawa before embarrassment seeped, realizing that he may have said that part too.

Goddamnit, “I-”

“I’m sorry” The man interrupted, wiping a drip of sweat over his face. Oikawa briefly wondered what sort of line of work he was in to look like this, “I was just - well you see - I just finished with a delivery and was going back till I saw you” He nodded at his answer.

The situation was kind of funny, albeit ridiculous, and Oikawa had almost forgotten he was on the floor cradling his leg until he shifted it again and gave a surprised yelp.

“So you are hurt!” The man proclaimed, looking down at it with worry; his expressions seemed to change both quickly and drastically. Oikawa hissed in response as he attempted to get up once again, “You should stay still!”

“I’m fine.” Oikawa tried to reason, bullshit really, clearly seen as he stumbled forward as soon as he was up, but thankfully the worker had seen through his pain and quickly put himself in harm's way. Oikawa held onto his shoulders for dear life, not in any mood. This was how fate would be to him, so be it.

The man was only a few inches shorter than himself, he had a nice grip, firm shoulders - Oikawa curiously wondered whether all delivery workers felt like this.

“Um…” The man mumbled in confusion at being manhandled. Oikawa realized he was holding him too tight, and was about to let go, “It’s okay! Are you with any friends at the moment? Someone who could take care of you?”

Oikawa shook his head. He was thinking about calling Matsukawa to help him, but knowing the time and his schedule he still had an hour before his weekend classes were done. He could probably get away with crawling his way to the cafe and waiting for him, but remembering who was there caused a feeling of repulsion. Ugh. And he didn’t even think about calling up Hanamaki, he’d definitely laugh in his face the whole way home.

Seemingly trying to decipher Oikawa’s expression, the silver-haired man continued, “I can take you somewhere if you need. My moped is right there,” Oikawa’s mouth flopped open, about to disagree, “I mean I know we’re strangers, and it’s probably weird, but it doesn’t seem like you’re going anywhere by yourself - sorry.” He apologized quickly, as Oikawa’s eyes formed into a small glare.

“What about your job?” Oikawa asked, not really in any position to refute. Though if he did have more errands to run, he definitely wouldn’t stop him. 

The stranger blinked at him before his eyes seemed to brighten, was he really that happy with Oikawa’s question? What a weirdo - “Actually, this was the last delivery for the day. I was going back to my workplace to freshen up before I go pick up a friend, so I have time.”

Oikawa took a moment to consider this before he nodded his head, “Okay.” Iwaizumi would probably have a fit after knowing he was bothering a stranger, even talking to him in the first place like this was a huge no-no. But if he died, it would be partly Iwaizumi’s fault since he wasn’t there to help him. Yes, that sounded about right.

“Ok.” The silver-haired affirmed, before pausing. He glanced towards the side of the sidewalk where he parked his moped then looked back at Oikawa, smiling. 

From their proximity, Oikawa realized he had long eyelashes.

“Please be patient with me.” Oikawa blinked as he was dragged, and let down gently on the pavement roadside. With a tumble, Oikawa moved back with a slight grunt, “I’m just going to bring my bike, and then we can decide what to do.” Without waiting for Oikawa’s response, he quickly darted towards his bike, beckoning a car before it hit him. Oikawa noticed how he walked with much ease and vigor. Due to his choice of clothes, it was almost near impossible to know what he looked like, but Oikawa could definitely tell when he was feeling him up a bit that he played a sport of some kind. 

The man rolled the bike over to him, stopping just by the sidewalk, smiling, “Ready to go?” 

Oikawa swallowed and nodded his head, realizing he needed to be careful since this was just one of those weeks, “So uh…. Maybe we should introduce ourselves, before, you know, you take me up to your lair?” 

The stranger blinked at this in confusion, before cackling, “Do I really look like someone - oh , I guess I do” He stopped, quickly undoing his bandana and letting his messy silver hair free. He quickly used the cloth to wipe his face from any unpleasantries and when he looked back at Oikawa, Oikawa swore he could see stars, “I’m Sugawara Koushi, full-timer at Sugawara Greeneries. If you’d allow it, I’ll have the pleasure to take you to the doctor.”

How in the hell could someone change that quickly with just the flick of a cloth? He looked like an angel. It was probably unorthodox to say that about someone who wore overalls, but the man was practically producing petals in the air. Sugawara blinked and cocked his head to the side at the awestruck Oikawa, though waited patiently for a response which came quickly after.

Oikawa coughed, before he slowly started to get up, his injured leg twisting slightly back as he did so, “Oikawa Tooru, by the way.” He said, as Sugawara moved to go help him onto his bike. With another flicker of that wonderous smile, Sugawara leant Oikawa onto the back of the moped.

And earned a sharp curse in response, “Wha - What’s wrong?” Sugawara spluttered as Oikawa’s face twisted, his legs moving up and down in an uncomfortable position.

“I hurt my back this week and now it’s all sore” Oikawa explained, the annoyance evident in his voice as he moved to rub the side of his back with a fist, the other clenching his jeans. He would say he would never drink, or dance with another person again but that’d probably be a lie.

“You hurt your leg and your back the same week?” Sugawara thought aloud, which furthered Oikawa’s irritation, “I mean - Hm, what should we do now?”  


***  


In the end, Oikawa was forced to sit with his back facing Sugawara’s to the point they were touching - Sugawara insisted he didn’t mind - giving him further support. The moped was light pink in color with the name of the company on the license plate and a basket attached, and the passenger seat was long, without any firm backside which allowed him to rest his foot fine over a metal plate. Frustrating as it was, the conversation he had with the rider surprisingly gave him quite a good distraction.

Sugawara was apparently the same age as him, 22 years old. He had two youngers brother, and used to be on the volleyball team, surprisingly playing the same position as him, setter, which slightly nerved Oikawa out of habit, which withered when Sugawara continued. His favorite color was blue, he loved spicy food, the place where he worked was actually owned by his parents and in due time he may actually become the owner. His favorite flowers were gladiolus and hydacinths among other ones (Oikawa had kept onto that detail, even though he wasn’t really knowledgeable about flowers). His hobbies included reading, walking, sleeping - a surprising answer for someone who looked the way he did, and apparently his handwriting was chicken scratch to the point he’d have to keep his phone on his person in case one of the other workers needed him to decipher the delivery names he wrote down. He said this with a amused enthusiasm that made Oikawa laugh along with him.

The sad part was that by the end of their trip he knew more about Sugawara than he knew about his own girlfriend - well, ex-girlfriend.

When Sugawara had asked Oikawa about himself, Oikawa didn’t give him as much information as Sugawara did. He was twenty two, had-no siblings and lived with his childhood best friend. He was in university taking economics with no real definite plans for the future as of yet; though. His favorite food was milk bread, which he loved so much he would literally sell his soul for it. Oh and he also used to be on a volleyball team, and was also a setter, was also helping out on a team - Sugawara had given a surprising sound, and the two ended up talking about volleyball the rest of their time together.  
-

“It’s just a sprain, you damn baby.” Matsukawa deadpanned as Hanamaki who was sitting on the other side of the living room, on the other couch began to cackle, loudly.

“That’s impossible, it really hurts!” Oikawa retorted, not quite appreciating the fact that he was being made fun of, if only he actually went to a real doctor and not this big stupid phony face, “Stop laughing at me, Iwa-chan told you guys to take care of me remember!”

“He also said we could ditch you on the side of the road if you become a pain in the ass~” Hanamaki sang, Matsukawa nodding in approval at the response. 

“Hey!”

“Relax” Matsukawa grunted beside him while holding Oikawa’s ankle in place, over the dozen pillows and ice pack which sat below it for support. Oikawa's hands were also bandaged with gauze due to the scratches, and a few spongebob bandaids spread over the few cuts he acquired by his all, “You should have just went to the doctors, I think that cute babe you brought along wouldn’t have minded waiting that long.”

The reference to his silver-haired friend who was currently outside making a call caused his face to grow white, and not in a particular bad way, “Yeah well… What’s the point of going to nursing school if you can’t treat your own patients, huh Matts- Oww, that HURTS!” Oikawa hissed as Matsukawa, who had flicked his achilles tendon with the tip of his fingers, smiled.

“Speaking about the babe who brought you here, what’s up with that?” Hanamaki asked, immediately sitting up and facing the two in dire need of gossip, even Matsukawa looked quite curious. 

Oikawa paused before burying himself against the pillows behind him deeper [Hanamaki was a pillow hog so they had plenty], throwing his hands over his face, grumbling, “Oh, nothing really. He was just trying to help me like the good citizen he is.”

“Don’t give us that crap!”

Oikawa sighed at their response, his mood dampening, “I’m absolutely serious. I mean… to say I’m not interested is a lie, though the look on his face when his ‘friend’ called, I’m pretty sure he’s already hitched.” The way he spoke with him when he called, smiled so large he swore it would break his face - either his friend was blind or Sugawara indeed had someone. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa passed each other secret glances, “Shit, that's some bad luck. You may as well shave your head and become a monk.”

Oikawa blinked and narrowed his eyes at them, “If that happens, I’ll make sure to take you down such righteous path with me!”

“I think it’s a little too late for that, right Mattsun?” Hanamaki’s voice turned sweet, earning a suggestive chuckle from Matsukawa.

Oikawa responded by grabbing one of the pillows behind him and screaming into it. 

"Sorry for the wait, I'm ba- Oh, is he okay?!" Sugawara panicked as he stepped into the room, and caught sight of Oikawa's torment. His hand was clenching his cellphone tightly, his face ridiculed with concern which made the three pause at their antics to look at him.

“Nothing to worry about” Matsukawa cleared his throat, “but I still say he gets an xray to make sure. Everything else feels in tact.” Matsukawa concluded to the man standing there suddenly shifty, “This guy exaggerates all his injuries worse than they really are.”

“Shut up! Suga-chan, don’t talk to them!”

Sugawara blinked in confusion before a relieved smile moved over his face once again, “I’m honestly grateful though, I expected the worst. I would have paid his doctor fees if we went, but he insisted we come here, something about ‘putting a damper on someone's day’ or something.”

Everyone paused. Even Oikawa seemed shellshocked. Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s eyes twinkled at this.

"It's an angel..." Hanamaki whispered in awe.

"I'm just worried about my friend-" Sugawara insisted, holding his hands up in defense, the embarrassment settling on his cheeks. Oikawa face fell, "Well, if you are-”

“I have a question” Hanamaki chipped in, ignoring the glare he received from Oikawa, “No offense, but why do you look look like you work in a mine field?” He pointed directly at his overalls, which still had specks of dirt on it. Matsukawa scolded him, but he was also just as curious. Was he just done burying a body or something?

Sugawara blinked, looking down at himself, before an ‘oh’ crossed his lips, “It’s not like that, really. As you know I’ve just finished with a job, basically helping an old lad dig up the old roots in her garden and replace them with the petunias she bought at our shop.”

“Is that apart of your service?” 

“No, not really. I just couldn’t leave her alone since her son just recently died and my mom was slightly concerned for her. So when she invited me in for cookies, I thought why not go the extra mile? Especially since my mom is manning the counter anyway, and we close early since it’s weekend.”

The trio continued to stare at him, he noticed Oikawa most specifically and couldn’t fight the tint of pink over his cheeks.

“... Well, I’m going to go to the shop across the street for a bite to eat. Hey Mattsun, you coming?” 

Matsukawa blinked at his boyfriend who suddenly had a sly look in his eyes, his eyes moving between Sugawara and Oikawa, before he sighed, “Sure, why not?”

“Creampuffs?” 

"Another one?" Matsukawa asked as he made a grab for his jacket. Hanamaki stood and reached for his hand, which Matsukawa took gracefully, the two passing Sugawara who seemed suddenly taken off guard.

"Hey you two better come back as soon as possible, the ice is already starting to melt!" Oikawa whined after them as they opened the door to leave.

"Yeah, yeah" Hanamaki sighed, slipping on his shoes,, "Sugawara, you okay with taking care of the patient while we're gone?"

"Barely a patient" Matsukawa coughed, Oikawa glared at him.

"Of course, you two have fun now!"

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared another look and Oikawa knew this wasn't good, "We will, now play it safe kids. Remember Oikawa, this is our house-"

"Will you get outta here?!" Oikawa threw a pillow just as they shut the door, Sugawara laughed and walked over, depositing his phone on the table behind Oikawa. He grabbed the fallen pillow and gave it back to Oikawa who hugged it in return. 

"You don't actually have to stay, you know" Oikawa coughed. To be honest he was feeling quite awkward after what his two friends said. He wondered if Sugawara felt like that too.

If he did, he didn’t show it, “Do you really want me gone Oikawa?” Sugawara asked in confusion which made Oikawa splutter because damnit, the puppy dog eyes he was giving him surely had to be illegal. Almost like sensing his suffering, Sugawara laughed, “I’m just kidding, don’t worry!”

“Mean” Oikawa huffed, his chin touching the ends of the pillow, a pout adorned over his lips.

Sugawara took a seat on the other couch, picking up the magazine which laid over it. His eyes sparkled at the familiar old sports magazine as he quickly skimmed through it, “Your friends seem nice.” 

“They aren’t” Oikawa dragged out a sigh, “We’ve all went to the same school though, pretty much inseparable. Since my roommate is gone, they’ve been taking care of me. It’s easier to be with someone during hard times, they said…”

“Hard times…?” Sugawara asked, looking up, “I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t-”

“My girlfriend broke up with me this week.” And he’d just seen her with another man. And his childhood friend left him. And his back hurt. And he lost grades to an essay he thought he’d get perfect marks for. And his computer broke down.

“... Oh? I mean you didn’t mention her.” Sugawara corrected under his breath.

He didn’t want to tell him that when they were together, he had completely forgotten about the girl who was flirting with a particular bedheaded bastard seconds ago, that Sugawara made him feel better than the moments he was with her, “What, were you going to comfort me?”

Sugawara blinked before his face turned red, making Oikawa pause in his antics, tightening his hands over his pillow as he said quickly, 

“I was just kidding, like you!”

“I know” Sugawara smiled, rubbing his cheek, with his face downwards, “It’s good you’re surrounding yourself with your loved ones. The last relationship I was in didn’t turn out well and Daichi - the one who was on the phone with me, was there every step of the way. It kind of made me feel happy and relieved that he was thinking of me, you know? Really he’s great.” Oikawa nodded in understanding though tried to ignore the pang in his heart as Sugawara’s mood seemed to beam at the mere mentioning of whom he introduced as his ‘friend’, “Can I be honest with you?, I can’t quite understand why that girl would dump you. I mean you seem like a good guy so-” 

“Can I be honest with you?” Oikawa countered and Sugawara blinked, “I’m pretty” And blinked some more, his lip twitching upwards, seemingly amused. But Oikawa went on, “I’m pretty so that’s the first thing people see, my appearance. So they confess or I confess and things go spectacular, at least I thought it did. But then they come at me, say I’m too obsessed with volleyball, they tell me I’m too clingy, or not enough. I’m not the prince charming they thought they fell for; I get sad, I get angry, I cry and complain and… they just don’t like that.” Oikawa sighed and Sugawara fell quiet, “They don't like me for me. They want me to be someone I’m not. And I can’t be because I don’t want to pretend, not anymore.”

The only ever person he told this to was Iwaizumi. 

Sugawara stared at him, dropping the magazine on the side. He awkwardly moved over to Oikawa’s resting place, turned and sat down beside him. Oikawa was silent, he didn’t actually think he’d let this part out to Sugawara, he didn’t know how Sugawara would react, he shouldn’t have.., “Well your personality is quite different compared to your face, that’s for sure.” 

Oikawa sulked, “Like I haven’t heard that one before!”

“Hah, it’s a shame really” Sugawara started, causing Oikawa to feel a brick in his heart. Sugawara wasn’t looking at him though, swinging his legs back and forth, “... That they don’t really like you for you. From the way you spoke, the way you get excited, angry, your playfulness, your smile… I just thought… your personality is really great.”

Silence. Complete silence. Oikawa’s heart was beating so fast, and not in the same way. He moved his hand slowly to reach Sugawara’s shoulder, who suddenly went limp. And just as quickly Sugawara was cradling his face, falling to his opposite side, his whole body flushing red, “Ah man - that was embarrassing! Don’t take in what I said, please!”

“You’re embarrassed now?!” Oikawa asked, his face equally as red. Suddenly they heard the door being knocked, causing both of their eyes to fall above the door, Sugawara slowly sitting up as Oikawa called, “The doors open I think!” Impeccable timing you bastards, Oikawa whined.

Instead, a handsome boy opened the door peering in, instead. He had shaggy black hair, sideburns, wearing a formal uniform of some kind with a strapped bag attached to his shoulder. At his arrival, Sugawara immediately got up and ran over to him. 

“Daichi, that was quick! I’m sorry I made you walk all this way.” He said, taking his bag from him.

“No problem, it was pretty close. Besides, you sounded like you really wanted to stay.”

Sugawara’s face flushed once again as he punched his shoulder, the man grunting and rubbing it, “Shut up.” 

Oikawa cleared his throat, both of them turning towards him. He tried to fight off the sudden annoyance he was feeling as he said, “Yoohoo”

“Oh! Oikawa Tooru, this is Sawamura Daichi. Daichi, this is Oikawa.”

They were on first name basis? I mean he and Iwaizumi knew eachother since childhood yet they still- 

“Hi.”

“Yo.” Oikawa replied, shifting upright over the pillows so he could adjust the icepack underneath his legs, rather he didn’t actually want to look at him, as childish as it sounded, “Sugawara, you should go drop him off. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“But-” Sugawara insisted.

“I’d actually really appreciate being alone right now, as I’m quite tired, but I’ll text you later, okay?” They had already exchanged numbers in any case. Sugawara looked unsure, and also slightly taken aback but with a slow nod, he agreed to his whims (as much as Oikawa secretly wanted him to refute). 

“Make sure you text me!” Damnit, stop being nice, Oikawa thought. He knew he was being unfair, but he was only making him feel more bitter. He nodded quickly, and faked a smile, watching as the one known as Daichi whispered something in Sugawara’s ear causing Sugawara to retaliate by punching him over the shoulder once again, a large grin over his face while Daichi rubbed that part, grumbling.

‘Fuck me’ Oikawa groaned as the door shut behind them. A few minutes later he heard something vibrating in his pocket, and grabbed his phone to see who it was. Iwa-chan’s name flickered over his screen and he quickly took it and said, “Iwa-chan, I wanna die!”

“So go die!”

“Mean, you’re not even going to stop me!”

The sigh on the other line was dragged, “What happened…?” 

Oikawa took a breath, scratching the back of his head and knocking his head against the pillow, “I just met an angel today, but he’s already with someone! Damnit-”

“That’s your problem. Falling for people who obviously don’t give two shits about you. That’s including your fans.”

“Shut up, they’re called fans for a reason!” Oikawa hissed into the phone, “... But it felt really different tonight with Sugawara, I don’t know, Iwa-chan I-”

“Excuse me” Oikawa looked up at the opened door to reveal Daichi Sawamura who tipped his head at him, blinking, obviously trying to fight off his amusement. Oikawa was screaming on the inside, “Sorry, Suga just left his phone here so-” He walked further inside, grabbing the phone which sat behind Oikawa on the small desk, bowed to him, before walking towards the exit.

Oikawa felt himself wilt. Why didn’t Suga just come and get the phone himself? Oh wait, maybe it was a blessing in disguise - if Sugawara heard what he was saying about him… “Iwa-chan did he hear me!? Oh god!!!”

“Well he can hear you now!”

“Oh, by the way Oikawa” Daichi stopped at the door he opened, turned his head and smiled at him, their eyes locked in a deadly gaze, “I’m actually seeing someone at the moment and it’s not Sugawara; so if you’re as interested as he is, currently, all shades of red ontop of his bike, I insist you text him tonight. No, not insist, I meant or else. Bye now.” 

Oikawa stared at the door as it slowly closed, trying to process what just happened. Friendships were scary. But more so… “Eh?!” Oikawa’s face was as red as a tomato, eyes as wide as saucers, “EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?”

“What the he-Shut up Shittykawa!!”


End file.
